spaceflight_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs
Please add bugs under the correct category. iOS bugs are not multi-platform bugs. ''- Head Wiki Administrator, SteveFest'' This page lists bugs found in Spaceflight Simulator, how to solve them and how to report them. Multi-platform */Reactionless Engine/ */Unlimited Fuel/ in RCS Thrusters *Altimeter Error **May be caused because the altitude is calculated with "sea level" and not terrain *Random arrow after undocking *Terrain Glitches **Temporary solution: if the earth is on its side, reload the rocket *SOI bugs-related to Planet Editor *White Mercury *Blocky cloud graphics *Parachute deploys upside down *Hitbox glitches *Fairing glitches * Jupiter With Mars texture * Atmosphere and Aerodynamics malfunction **Aerobraking behaves differently before and after loading a save file * Glitching into the ground * Planets not loading correctly **Temporary solution: Create a new save at the planet then restart the game. * Faster fuel drain * Jupiter appears to have a surface * Sudden jumps when driving rovers * Blank map * Model-dependent lag * Disappearing move/tilt buttons while landing when selecting another rocket * Teleport glitch * Lag over former terrain glitch * Build screen overlay on the main launch screen * Scrolling out on map crash * Loss of parts when landed ships meet new ships * Game crash on map click * Transfer window not appearing in ship orbit, but appears in planetary orbit * Camera follow bug-arbitrary arrow point * Disappearing orbit line * Sideways parts have poor connections * Adding parts to the build editor adds mass and TWR even when not attached to a rocket * Jupiter atmosphere bottleneck * Persistent target window after switching ships * Electricity doesn't generate faster while in time warp * Transfer window appearing even with an encounter * Map randomly zooming and moving to a different location * Parachute deploying when switching back in map view * Game crash when loading blueprint-edited vessels * Game crash when saving a blueprint with a slash on the name * Random teleportation into the Sun when spacecraft goes too far * Parachute fully deploying above 250m * Aerodynamic fuselages snapping irregularly when placed on the side of a separator * Intense lag when travelling through a planet's surface without rover wheels and with "Unbreakable parts" on * Terrain sinking of massive scaled-up parts *Unable to get the expansion Platform-specific bugs iOS *Random crashes - version 1.4.06 * Intense lag when traveling near the sun - version 1.406 * Disappearing move/tilt buttons - version 1.4.06 Android * Staging glitch - 1.4.06 * UI responding error - 1.4.06(attempt restarting the game) * Out-of-bound glitches ** Glitching text ** Disappearing trajectory line and direction indicator ** Glitching parts ** Glitching fuel indicator ** Glitching map *Orbiting spacecraft glitch or disappear upon saving Resolved Bugs *'Indestructible nose cones' **By the early versions of SFS, the nose cones, whose primary use was to increase the aerodynamics of the rocket, used to be indestructible, which led to many people using this glitch to buid powerful and resistent rockets. The bug was later resolved in 1.27 or 1.3. *'Indestructible solar panels' **In the update 1.3, the newly introduced Solar Panel is only used for decorative purpose. However, the panel is indestructible at that update. As the solar panels do not consume fuel, it is commonly used as an impactor. The bug is later resolved in version 1.31. *Random crashes *Terrain spikes and troughs *Random lines near the moon *Random lines out of the solar system *Random lag strikes Not bugs These have been reported as bugs, but aren't actually bugs. * Jupiter and The Sun sinking: They have no surface. * After Planet editing * After Blueprint editing * No music **This is the most common bug report, prior to 1.4 there was music in game. The music has now been taken out and will be replaced by new music in the next update. Submit a bug If you have have found a bug or glitch and would like to help contribute to this list, please submit the bug to us using one of the following two ways. Before reporting a bug, Please check If it has already been reported. * Add a comment below. Include the bug, how to reproduce, device, game and OS information. * Contact us through discord at the Official SFS server or through our Wiki server. Remember to include the bug, how to reproduce it, and other system information. ---- __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Spaceflight Simulator